


A Very Different Side of Locus

by StairsWarning



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: NSFW, skippable nsfw chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold and calculated Locus was much different than the actual Locus, but how could you find that out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the new Locus

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over the course of a few days, and i apologize for any OOC Locus. Enjoy!

Locus approached the beam of light with command, followed by Felix. They both were here to see what you and your team had found around the temple about the strange light. They approached your colleague, you only hearing murmurs. You could tell, though, that your friend was clearly uncomfortable with something Felix had said when Felix kicked him into the hole. You jumped slightly, trying not to show any reaction in fear of being pushed in there too.

Felix and Locus walked back around the temple, ordering people to move things around and translate the runes quicker. People of course bitched about the two once they were out of earshot, but to be quite honest you thought that Locus was a bit less intimidating than Felix. Others thought differently, thinking that his machine-like power was super fucking terrifying compared to Felix’s cockyness. You personally had a bit of a crush on Locus, which in retrospect is a bit odd, since he is a convicted killer. With that beside the point, you probably could never have a relationship with him, since he relies mainly on the logical side of his brain other than the emotional, preferring instead to be the 'ultimate soldier' as he likes to say.

You work fast around the temple, waiting for something to happen. Soon enough, something does. You hear a large FWOOSH and you hear your colleague panting and freaking out. You rush over to the chasm, seeing Felix and Locus step into it and your friend panicking. You ask your friend what happened in the chasm that was so frightening, he responded shakily.

"It-it was horrible. All the... The people I killed, oh god they were all there. Oh my god." He continued to panic, but eventually calmed down a bit and took a breather by the supplies.

You walked over to the runes and begun to get back to work translating. You inch yourself closer to the light beam, hopeful on the two getting back quickly. Soon Felix steps out of the light, calm as a cucumber. People start to herd around him, asking him what he saw. He held up a finger to silence them and simply said that it was hellish but, 'what could you do'. Slowly, people get back to work. You still work around the beam, getting anxious about Locus. You work for a while before Locus stumbles out, seeming panicked. Felix tries to talk to him before Locus raises his gun to Felix.

"What did you see?!?" Locus demands. His voice loud, cracked and full of emotion. So there was emotion in him after all. But this, this was not the way to find out. To try and calm him down, Felix said something that you couldn't hear. You inched closer and closer to the beam, hoping to hear what happened. You could even tell from a distance that Locus was calming down a bit, becoming more composed. "What did you see?" Locus repeats with more control. This time you hear Felix's response.

"I saw nothing. Turns out I'm the great warrior." Felix said with obvious sarcasm. After a few beats, Felix continued. "Saw shit straight outta my nightmares." He said it so coolly, you had to wonder how different the two things they both saw were. Felix then turned away from Locus, ordering all recruits to clean up and move out. You grab all your things quickly, while watching for Locus, who simply disappears under his active camouflage. You haul ass towards the pelican as you hear voices getting nearer. You run through the pelican doors, a few stragglers running through as well. Felix pilots the ship up and away towards some other unknown target away from the strange beam.

Later in the evening after dinner, you head towards your room. When you reach the long hallway where most of the rooms were, you found a group of prisoners by the room doors. You could easily hurt or even kill them if they bothered you, but you were too weary for that. You instead decide to walk around the pelican until they cleared out a bit.

You head from room to room, scoping out the layout of the pelican. You trudge from hallway to hallway, floor to floor. Eventually, you reach more rooms on the top floor and you get a bit nervous. This is probably where Locus, Felix and the Counselor sleep. You cautiously turned back around, being careful not to be caught. You try and be as quiet as possible while listening as hard as you could. Your ears perk up as you hear a soft whimpering from one of the rooms, freaking you out a bit. _How could an animal get in here?_ You think to yourself. Maybe it was some foreign alien animal that was really dangerous. Hell, maybe you were just making shit up to be entertained while on this ship. Whatever it was, you wanted to find out.

You step slowly towards the door, hearing the whimpering become louder and more pronounced. The whimpers were seeming more human the closer you got to the door. Now you were getting a bit nervous. Who could be crying in there? You reach the door to find it slightly ajar. You peer in carefully. It was... Locus?

Locus was sitting on the edge of his bed, helmet and gloves off, crying softly. He was being quiet for the most part, but he was still being pretty noisy. His body was shaking, and you gasp in surprise, accidentally gaining his attention. His head snaps up towards you, his bloodshot eyes locking onto yours through your helmet. His hands reach for his gun but you quickly run into the room and throw your body weight on top of his hand. He growls in protest and throws you off the bed with his free hand. He then stands above you, holding the gun and pointing it at your forehead.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Locus asks you, his voice cold and calculating. You stutter a bit, trying to find your words.

"I was, um, bored so I was walking around the ship, and when I came across this hallway I started to turn around but I, uh, heard some noises and I wanted to know what they were so I came to investigate, sir." It couldn't hurt to add a 'sir' before Locus eventually shot you.

"Who." He put the gun closer to your head. "Are." Even closer. "You?" He puts his face near your helmeted one and you can't help but blush. Dammit, even in this situation you just had to blush! Thank god he couldn't see your face.

"Agent (f/n) (L/N), sir!" Locus narrows his eyes at you, his hand fast as lightning as he rips your helmet off. Your eyes widen in surprise, Locus suddenly backing off.

"Yeah. I thought you were a sneaky one." Locus says as he walks back towards his bed, his voice tired. _But still really hot. You can't forget he has a hot ass voice._ Goddammit, you just had to think of that right now.

"So..." You awkwardly ask as you stand up off the floor. "You're not gonna kill me?" Locus pauses for a moment but shakes his head slowly. You've never seen him hesitate to kill someone before. You hesitantly sit next to him on the bed, wondering how far you could get before being ordered out or getting another gun to your head. Locus looks up at you from his slouched position with a look that is trying too hard to be tough. You take off your gloves and put your arm gently around his shoulders. He tenses up for a moment before relaxing again. You could feel him start to shake a bit, to which you pulled him in closer. You could feel his breath evening out a bit, trying to regain control.

Locus suddenly stood up, walking briskly into the bathroom. You awkwardly sit on the bed for a few moments when Locus came back out of the bathroom with pajamas on and pajamas in hand. He threw the pajamas at you, murmuring for you to go change in the bathroom. You awkwardly go into the bathroom and change, the pajamas smelling like Locus. Surprisingly, that wasn't a bad thing. You set your armor on the bathroom floor and step out of the bathroom. Locus looks over to you and pats a spot of the bed next to him. You sit down.

"I can tell you want to ask me something, so go ahead. Say it." Locus says, looking away from you at the floor. You take a breath before speaking.

"What did you see when you went into the light beam?" You look up towards Locus, who waits a few moments before responding, probably deciding what lie to tell you. Hell, you don't even know why you're still here in the first place! To be quite honest, you thought you'd be dead by now, not in Locus' clothes that are a bit too big for you and sitting on his bed.

"I saw... My past. A nightmare of mine. My old squadron pointing their guns at me and calling me a monster. My squadron leader calling me nothing but a suit of armor and a gun. After that, I opened fire on the fuckers. After that, I reappeared by the beam again." Locus said these things with such a certainty that you knew they were true. You still didn't know why he was telling you. You weren't important to his plans other than being someone to help do the small things, the dirty work. You readjust yourself on the bed.

"Why are you telling me this? Why not Felix or sharkface or the Counselor?" You ask him. He laughs a bit, looking up to you again. He smiles at you, a dazzling sight. All white beautiful teeth and a wide smile, crinkled eyes, dimple on one of his cheeks.

"Because, (f/n). You're special. You didn't come here to kill everyone in your way. You're mind is still healthy, still mostly uncorrupted. You're not marred by death and scars yet, like I've been for years. Seeing my past self only reminded me of what lies at stake." Locus looked away, his smile fading. You had no idea what to think after that, honestly. All you noticed was that Locus started shaking again. You put your arm around him, pulling him close. He buries his head in your shoulder and your heart skips a beat. This may be a trick, a ploy to make you a more malleable soldier or to tell what little secrets you have, but neither of those would make sense so you had no idea what alternative plot he and maybe Felix might have in store. Your mind was racing for answers as Locus' eyes flutter shut. Your heart melts as you lean both of you back against the pillows. You think Locus is asleep after a while, so you kiss his forehead and cuddle into his side. Before you fall asleep, you hear him murmur. "Don't you dare tell Felix or anyone else about this." You simply laugh a bit and nod before sleeping.

The next day is one for just piloting through space to your next location, wherever that is. You open your eyes to find Locus already awake, but still in your arms. He was turned away from you playing a game. You laugh and ruffle his hair, to which he growls. You decide to still be careful around Locus today and walk to the bathroom to get dressed. When you're almost done getting ready, Locus walks into the bathroom and walks into the shower. You didn't see if he was wearing boxers or not. You blush, thinking about what kind of borders this man has. You brush your teeth and leave the bathroom, leaving Locus' room as well, trying to walk as unsuspiciously as possible down to the mess hall. When you make it to the mess hall, your friends ask you where you've been, with quite the suggestive tone.

"I just, uh, was a little slow getting ready this morning. Nothing to 'ooh' about." You try and disarm any comments afterwards, hoping that they don't find out about Locus.

Locus and Felix walk into the mess hall about fifteen minutes later, and Felix tries to gesture you over to his table. It may seem a bit middle school with the whole concept of clique tables, but no one really wanted to sit by Locus, Felix and sharkface. The Counselor was at least manageable. You awkwardly stand and grab your food, walking over to Felix. He pats you on the back hard, telling you good morning. You look over to Locus, who is staring daggers into Felix. You were guessing Felix found out about the whole you and Locus situation. Felix confirmed your thoughts.

"Yeah, don't act so awkward. The door was open last night and I let myself in to you two cuddling. Ugh." Felix looked to you and Locus in a look that said, _please don't bang loudly. For the sake of my sanity. Please._ Knowing what little things you knew about Locus, you knew you probably couldn't keep that promise.

You walked over to where Locus was sitting and plopped down next to him. You didn't do it because you two were ~~so extremely in love~~ but you did it more because you were more comfortable around him than Felix. You wondered if that was the only thing Felix wanted, but as soon as you sat down, you realized your mistake. Almost all of the eyes in the cafeteria were on you three. You heard a fork drop to the ground with a large clatter, but no one looked away to pick it up. You didn't know what to do, so you just kind of glanced around at both Felix and Locus, who were also deciding what to do. As soon as you thought you were gonna break and leave the mess hall, Locus stood up in a fury and slammed his hands down on the table. He then turned his helmet onto speaker mode and spoke to the whole room.

"Whoever I catch talking about this or continues to stare, I will _personally_ kill you. Understood?" Locus used his cold and calculating voice, and got an immediate response from the room. Everyone murmured at least a 'yes sir' or a 'yeah yeah okay'. Locus sat back down with a huff, seeming to contemplate something for a moment before lacing his fingers with yours. You were a little shocked but didn't try and remove your hand as you ate.

You worked the rest of the day, working on keeping things orderly. Throughout the day, you would see Locus and Felix and try and not do less work because they were there, and as some said, have an advantage. You felt many stares throughout the day, but you ignored them, trying not to let it get to you. By the end of the day, you were thoroughly tired. You headed towards your room again, this time running right into the group of ex-prisoners, forgetting to check around the corner. You knew it was a horrible fuck up as soon as you saw that they saw you.

"Well well, what'd we got here, fellas?" One says to another. You hold your ground as well as you could.

"A little soldier, by the looks'a it. You scared, little soldier? No big bad Locus to protect you?" They get closer, surrounding you. You start to panic, grabbing your gun from your side hilt. Two of them grab your arms and the rest get out of the way of your flailing legs. You struggle as hard as you can, trying to get the ones behind you to release you. You're about to start yelling as one of the prisoners covers your mouth. You bite down hard, hearing him swear. You scream as loud as you possibly can, yelling for anyone to help. Soon, they all scatter, leaving you with nail marks in your arms and the taste of blood in your mouth.

Soon, you hear people approaching. You start to feel a bit out of it, so you simply start shaking and let yourself be led to the infirmary. You sit there, trying to focus as the nurse asks you questions.

"What happened? Agent (L/N), what happened?" The nurse asks you. You force your mouth to move.

"I-I, uh, I was going to my room and got surrounded. I tried to, um, fight back, but, they pinned my arms down. Said I didn't have any protection." You paused there for a moment, but the pained expression on the nurse's face said to continue. "They didn't do anything more to me than give me these nail marks but... It was terrifying." The nurse opens his mouth to say something, but as soon as he does the door opens quickly, Locus storming into the room.

"Who did this?" Locus asks you with his cold and collected voice. You didn't want this Locus to be talking to you, you wanted something more... Calming.

"The prisoners did it. I'm not sure which ones. Please don't do anything about it, I'm fine! I don't want this to get worse." Locus paces around the infirmary, looking pissed off. He seemed to be thinking for a bit, giving you time to think. You organized your thoughts about the attack, giving it a specific order. Your mind wandered to the fact that it was nearly eleven at night and you were extremely tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Once Locus was done pacing, he came over to your side again.

"I have an idea." Locus said.

"Ok, what is it?" You hoped the plan wasn't to kill the prisoners, you'd feel kinda bad about that. Only a little.

"Stay in my room for the night, but tomorrow I train them into the ground." You could tell Locus was having a hard time not just ordering to kill them. They needed fighters and he knew it. You dwelled on the fact that you were staying in Locus' room for the night for a moment, and became slightly concerned. You didn't know how long you were going to uphold Felix's unsaid request.

"Sure, sure. When're we doing that?" You ask Locus, yawning a bit at the end.

"Right now if you can leave." Locus said, turning towards the nurse. He shrugs, waving his hand in the general 'go on' motion. Locus gets up, giving you a hand. You've never seen him be so polite before, so you cautiously grab his hand. He lifts you off the chair gracefully, making you confused. Usually, someone so mechanical doesn't seem or act so graceful.

He laced his fingers through yours as he led you to his room upstairs. He was being a bit clingier than he would regularly be, based off of his stoic personality. Once you both reached his room, he opened the door for you, acting in the most gentlemanly way possible. You got a bit concerned at that, your mind knowing where this is probably going. You weren't sure if you wanted what was coming, but you knew that if you didn't, he would stop.


	2. A Little Bit too Loud for Felix's Taste (NSFW, skippable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Locus have sex. (First time writing full-on smut, hope it's ok)

He sat down on the bed, taking off his helmet. He looked to you, undisguised wanting in his eyes. You already had most of your armor off from after training, and because of the whole prisoner problem you had no time to put your armor back on or to change into civvie clothes. You give Locus a nod, brushing your hand gently against his jaw, cupping his face in one hand. You slowly lean forward, pressing your lips gently to his. As soon as you do, he goes all out. He hungrily presses his lips to yours and puts his hands on your hips, rubbing them in circles. Locus presses his tongue against your lower lip, begging for access. You open your mouth with a groan, loving the feeling and sound of Locus' groans.

You part from him for a moment, breathing heavy. You start to take off more of your armor, and Locus takes the hint and does the same. You both strip down to your underwear, throwing your armor into a messy pile in the corner of Locus' room. You smile a bit, Locus looking at you weirdly.

"I just... I don't want to forget this moment. Y'know?" You say to Locus, gaining a smile from Locus and a little nod.

After the moment was over, Locus went right back to kissing you, but much gentler than the time before. You're not sure how long Locus has gone without sex, but you know that this was one chance in these long army years that doesn't appear often. You climb onto his lap, straddling him. As soon as you do, you can feel him get more into it, feeling his dick hardening through his underwear. You smile slyly at him, putting your hand gently on the rising mound. He groans softly, suddenly attaching himself to your neck, making hickies all over your neck. You moan, leaning your head back to expose more of your neck. At this point all of your nervousness was completely gone as Locus flipped you over, laying your back against the bed. He kissed down your neck to your chest, then to your legs, kissing your inner thighs. You moan, attempting to buck your hips into his face. A little forward, but he had a heavenly tongue that you needed to feel.

As soon as he gets close to your genitals, he steps completely back. He slid off your underwear and turned towards his nightstand. He opened the drawer, grabbing something and opening it. He turned to reveal a condom wrapper and lube, thank god. You almost forgot about condoms. You laugh a little bit, putting the condom on him. He pushes you back down onto the bed, chuckling lowly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Locus whispers darkly into your ear. You shiver. Your body squirms under his, wanting more. Your mouth struggles for words.

“I- aah, I was just putting the condom on you, hmm,” You struggle to keep your composure as Locus slides his dick into you.

“You were what now?” He says, licking his lips slowly, his pupils blown wide. You squirm more under his heavy gaze, sinking further onto his dick. He starts at a slow pace, indicating that this was going to last a while. Your vision goes blurry, trying to focus on how much pleasure Locus was giving you. You moan out his name softly under your breath.

“I was- aah, putting your condom on!” You say, a bit louder now. Locus grins at you.

“You call me ‘sir’ when talking to me, agent.” Locus says, withdrawing from you a bit, making you groan.

“I was putting your condom on, aah, sir.” As soon as you say ‘sir’, Locus pushes into you with full force, making you squeal in pleasure. You remember Felix’s request and try and quiet yourself. Locus looks into your eyes for a moment.

“No. Be loud, (f/n). Make the whole damn ship hear it.” Locus grinned. “Make them jealous.” With that, you become set on the edge of orgasm, trying to tell Locus so he stops for a moment. When you squeeze out enough noises to tell him you’re about to come, he pauses for a moment, catching his breath. He smiles down at you, caressing your body with his hands. Only at that moment do you begin to feel shame again, covering your body slightly with your hands. He only brushes them away, admiring you unabashedly. As soon as you both calm down a bit, you get right back to it. Locus goes at a slow pace, making sure that you both enjoy this night. You watch his body, his chiseled abs slowly gyrating into your hips, making a soft slapping noise. The expression on Locus’ face was one of both bliss and love, his eyes half closed but still focused on your body. Locus sped up his pace a bit, making your moans louder. Not to disappoint him, you let yourself be loud. You were sure most- if not all- of the ship could hear you. Not many other people on this ship have loud-ass sex.

You hear Locus’ breath hasten as he started thrusting into you faster and faster, deeper and deeper. At this point Locus’ moans were on par with yours, loud and breathy. You got even more turned on by them. Locus got faster and faster until the only thing you could hear were loud moans and the slapping of skin and the only thing you felt was Locus’ thick dick inside of you.

You started to feel a peak inside of you as you edged closer to your orgasm. You started to beg Locus to go faster, hoping he got the message. He did, and did exactly what you asked. You both started to pant louder and louder, and you peaked. As you came, your walls closed and pulsated around Locus’ dick, making him come as well. He rode out his orgasm but soon collapsed onto the bed, still inside you.

Your limbs felt like jelly as Locus slowly pulled out of you and threw away the filled condom. When he comes back to the bed, he lays down next to you, wrapping his arms around you and kissing the top of your head. You laughed lightly, cuddling into his arms.

“Y’know,” You say to Locus, “we should probably take showers. We’re all sweaty and smell like sex.” Locus was about to protest, but you silence him with a light kiss. He doesn’t try and stop you as you get up and head towards the bathroom.

“Last cha-a-a-ance,” You tease Locus, “last chance to kiss in the shower…” You purposefully trail off, hoping that he got the hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took some effort not to make this a certain genital exclusive, so please tell me on what i could improve on!


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small but cute ending to this little escapade, hope you enjoyed!

The next morning, you awaken in Locus’ bed with his arms wrapped around you and a post-it stuck to your forehead. You take the post-it off, confused.

_Please, next time you fuck, be quiet. I know that this was an awesome time to have sex, having everyone stuck in the ship with you being loud and me next door, but next time go somewhere else._

_Preferably a few miles from the ship._

_-Felix_

There was another note underneath the first one, with a hyperlink. You pull up the internet and type it in. It was an ad for a ball gag. Goddamn it, Felix.

You get dressed and wake Locus up, hoping that the whole ship didn’t actually hear you guys. Whatever they did or didn’t hear doesn’t matter as long as you can get some food and get to work quickly. You landed earlier that morning and you were excited to be out of the cramped pelican.

You head down to the mess hall, grabbing some food and sitting down next to some of your friends. Thankfully, they don’t say anything about the previous evening or where you went afterwards. You ate breakfast in general silence, laughing or adding to the conversation when you could. When Locus stepped into the mess hall, everyone looked in his general direction but quickly looked back down. You stood up once everyone’s attention was elsewhere and went to sit next to Locus and Felix.

You smiled weakly at Felix and gave him a little shrug and laced your fingers with Locus’s. You took a deep breath. this was going to be a great day.

 


End file.
